Eddbusters
by Lbat1901
Summary: What happens if you give three idiots the permission to catch ghosts by using high tech ghost catching equipment? Well you get a whole bunch of nonsense that's what
1. A Scare At The Library - (Chap 1)

1:30 p.m, October 2nd 2019, Wednesday

Inside the doors of a local library located in London, people were seen either talking quietly or reading books. A librarian came walking by carrying books in their hands only to put them away in their respective shelves. After that, a fellow worker walked up to them and hand over a bunch of folders that were filled with papers to them. The librarian continues to work as they went downstairs to the library's basement. Once down there, the librarian became putting the papers into a tall filing cabinet. They kept doing for for a couple of minutes till they heard sounds of papers blowing around the walls in a different part of the basement.

The librarian ignores and goes back to work, but was stopped again by the sounds of glass breaking. The librarian rose an eyebrow. However, the librarian wasn't the only one who was down there. The librarian went to find the source of sound before coming across a filing cabinet that was covered in some sort of slime. Weird. The librarian continued their investigation only to come from a corner that totally scared them for dear life as they let out a loud scream at the sight of it.

2:00 p.m., October 2nd 2019, Wednesday

"So you're telling us, that this librarian here saw something that caused her to be like this?" asked a voice. "Yes sir" said another voice that sounded gruff. "Well that's a good sign then. Is the library cleared out mister police chief?" asked the first voice. "Yes. When the librarian screamed this was a cue to get everybody out so that the police can come. By the way, what's your name again?" asked the police chief. "It's Edd. Edd Gold" said Edd. "Okay, Mr. Gold, who's your friends?" asked the police chief.

"The one that's trying to get the attention of one of your officers is Matt Hargraves while the one with no eyes holding a tracking scanner is Tom Ridgestone" said Edd. "Okay. Got it. Now what makes you think that we'll let you three go inside?" asked the police chief. "We're not just your average everyday people, I'm studying in the fields of science but mostly supernatural activity such as ghost, hexes, and whatnot. Plus I also have a degree in animation and sports" said Edd. "That's sweet, but nobody would ever believe a single word that came flying out of your mouth" said the police chief. "That's not true. Matt help me out, can you tell this nice lovely person that we know what we're doing?" asked Edd. "Sure! We have no idea what we're doing" said Matt.

Edd then facepalms while letting out a heavy sigh before seeing Tom standing by the librarian checking on her with the scanner. "Hm, can you tell me your name real quick?" asked Tom. "My name is Samantha Johnson and I work here at the library" said Samantha. "Nice to meet you Samantha. Can you recall the events that happened before you were brought outside?" asked Tom. "I'll try. I was in the basement putting away some papers till I heard sounds coming from the other side. I first ignored it till I heard the sounds of glass breaking before going over there to see what it was. Along the way, I saw slime on one of the cabinets before seeing something truly horrifying" said Samantha.

"Hold on a minute, did you just say slime?" asked Tom. "Yeah, why?" asked Samantha. "Heh, no figure. Edd! We're going in, the librarian told me that she saw slime. That means there's bond to be something in that library" said Tom. "Ah yeah! Move your men out of the way, we're heading inside now" said Edd. "Inside for what?" asked the police chief. "Don't question what I said. There's a ghost that needs to captured" said Edd.

After convincing the police chief, Edd, Tom, and Matt were allowed to enter the library and head straight towards doorway that leads down the basement before stopping. "This is the basement that the librarian was talking about" said Tom. "I see. Now that you think about it, this library has been here for over a hundred years so it might be haunted" said Edd. "I have a feeling that you're probably right Edd" said Tom. "Anyway, let's go" said Edd. "Nuh uh, I'm not going down there. Too dark, plus I'll probably miss my step and fall down the stairs" said Matt.

"Ugh... oh look you're still going down. Let's go" said Tom. "Hey!" shouted Matt. Tom ignores the protests of Matt as he walked, well dragged, Matt by his sleeve down the steps that went to the basement. Edd who was down there already was standing in front the entrance as he stopped Tom and Matt. "I just felt something. Tom do you have that scanner working?" asked Edd. "Yes I do" said Tom.

Edd and Matt got out of the way as Tom went by them holding the scanner up high in his hands. Tom walked to the place where the librarian was at as the scanner picked up readings. "Hm, it seems that this where the supernatural first started, but by moving forward, the scanner might go crazy with the levels" said Tom. The trio continued making their way through the basement as they eventually found the file cabinet that had slime on it. "Woah guys, look at this" said Edd. "What is it?" asked Matt.

"This appears to be slime that the librarian was talking about. I need to get a sample of it" said Tom. "Eww...you can't be serious right?" asked Matt. "Of course I'm serious Matt. If you're going to complain about it, you might as well help me" said Tom. Matt lets out a disappointed whine which Tom shrugs off as he pulled out a test tube from coat pocket. "Okay Matt, I want you find like a paper or something" said Tom. Matt notices a paper on the ground before picking it up.

"Alright, now try scraping the slime off as much as you can into this test tube" said Tom. Matt proceeds to scrap the slime off of the contents of the filing cabinet, filling the rest tube up. "Perfect! That should be enough to analyze it. Thanks Matt" said Tom. Tom then notices that Edd continued on before going after him leaving Matt who was trying to get the slime off of his hands. It wasn't till some of it landed on his coat sleeve. "Gross..." said Matt.

Matt picks up two other pieces of paper off the ground and begins wiping the slime with them. When he was done, he went to see where Edd and Tom went. Matt finds them standing frozen, eyes wide. "Hey guys, what's with the shocked looks?" asked Matt. "Shhh...Matt, do you see what we're seeing right now?" asked Edd. "No. What are you looking at exactly?" asked Matt.

"Take a good look for yourself" said Tom. Matt scoffs at this before seeing a blue female ghost standing by a bookcase reading a book. "Woah, she looks pretty. What's a girl like her doing here?" asked Matt. "Matt, it's clearly obvious that the scanner picked up strange readings and it turns out that this ghost is behind it all" said Tom. "Oh. Umm...what now fearless leader?" asked Matt. "Ahh...I haven't planned this far ahead and besides, Tom was in charge on bringing the equipment" said Edd.

"Excuse me? I have you know that it's still a work in progress" said Tom. "Well if we can't catch it, err...her I mean, one of us should talk to her" said Edd. "Don't look at me, I'm not talking to her" said Matt. "I agree with Matt on this. You're the one who wanted to catch a ghost in action. You should be the one to go" said Tom. "Fine. I'm going" said Edd. Edd walks forward to the female ghost till he was at ear range.

"Uhh...hi there. I hate to be rude, but you're kinda like haunting this library here. Can you please leave?" asked Edd. The female ghost looks at Edd before hushing him. Edd walks back to Tom and Matt. "So, how did it go?" asked Tom. "She's not leaving even if we ask her nicely. We tried this the easy way, now we're doing this the hard way" said Edd. "Are we doing what I think we're going to do?" asked Matt.

"Yes Matt, we are. We're going to attack her as a group. On my count of three, we pounce" said Edd. Edd, Tom, and Matt grouped up in one line as they moved by each number. "1...2...3! GET HER!" yelled Edd. The trio let out their battle cries which alerted the ghost into turning into a cyclops like ghost as she angrily roared at them. This managed to scare them into running away and back outside, passing by the police chief. "Hey boys, how was ghost catching?" asked the police chief. "It went good. We need some time to ourselves. See ya!" said Edd.


	2. Three Jobless Friends - (Chap 2)

3:45 p.m, October 2nd 2019, Wednesday

Location: ...some random boring university. Nothing special

A man with brown hair who was wearing a white shirt and a black tie was seen sitting at desk between him and Edd while looking closely at the test tube that was filled with slime. A another man wearing a black suit and had an eyepatch over their right eye was seen dusting off shelves. "Huh, so you found something in the library? Tell me more" said the man. "Uh, we talked to one of the workers there and they said that she saw a ghost lurking in the basement, so I had Tom and Matt go with me to investigate and we found the ghost" said Edd. "Ah, I see. How dumb do you think I am? Ghosts aren't real" said the man. "Are you kidding me, Bing? Of course they're real. The slime in that test tube proves it" said Edd. "Oh yeah? Well to me this looks like glue. Larry, can you tell me what the stuff in this test tube looks like?" asked Bing.

"It looks a like white paint or pudding" said Larry. "I can't believe that this is actually happening right now" said Edd. "And I can't believe that I'm kicking you out of here" said Bing. "What!? Why? I've done a great job here haven't I? I'm on the honor roll" said Edd. "Technically you're not enrolled here. You're one of the science teachers; however, I'm letting you off since you've been running around stating that paranormal activity exists when you clearly know that it doesn't" said Bing. "Are you calling me a liar? I have you know that Tom made a scanner that can track waves that indicates anything strange occurrences" said Edd.

"Edd, just admit it. There is no such thing as ghosts. Now I want you to pack your stuff and get out. Also take Matt's junk with you as well" said Bing. "Oh...one of these days, a ghost is going to come up from behind you and pull your pants down. When that happens, I'll be the one who will be laughing" said Edd. "Ah, you want to know what would even funnier than that? You in a mental asylum" said Bing. Both Bing and Larry laughs at this as Edd gets up and walks out of the room. Outside of the university, Tom and Matt were seen standing by the steps as they saw Edd coming towards them with two boxes in his arms. "Edd, what's with the boxes?" asked Tom.

"That stupid Bing! He didn't believe a word that I said when I told him about the slime in that test tube. What's even worse is that he fired both me and Matt" said Edd. "Really? I don't remember working in there" said Matt. "Remember when we went inside for that open house thing? We went in to see what it was about and Bing was there with Larry. Also I do recall being dumped in paint as a term of be the brush" said Edd. "Oh that. It really burned my eyes so bad" said Matt. "Yeah...so what do we do know?" asked Tom. "Well since we don't have jobs, maybe we can work with you Tom" said Edd.

"Uh...about that...I got fired after using materials to build something new" said Tom. "Aww bummer. But hey,it's not that bad. I mean we're all jobless deadbeats and we're still friends. I'm proud of having you two by my side" said Matt. "What are you going on about Matt? This ain't the time for positivity" asked Tom. "Jobless deadbeats and friends...? Aha! That's it! Matt, you're a genius" said Edd. "I am?" asked Matt. "He is?" asked Tom with a confused look.

Edd puts the boxes down as he got out a small sheet of paper before handing it to Tom. "I have a brilliant idea! I want you guys to go to this address that's right on this paper. Once there, I want you to stay put" said Edd. "Okay...? We'll go there, but for what reason?" asked Tom. "You'll see. Just go there and wait for me" said Edd.

4:15 p.m, October 2nd 2019, Wednesday

Location: An old abandoned firehouse

"This is the place that Edd told us to go" said Tom. "It looks lovely" said Matt. "Yeah and pretty old and rundown" said Tom. "That may be true, but we can clean this place up" said Matt. "Oh Matt, you never run out of things to amaze me" said Tom. Suddenly the sounds of a siren were heard as both Tom and Matt made their way outside of the firehouse to see a 1959 Miller-Metor coach pulling up to the driveway.

The door to the driver side opens up revealing Edd as he got out of it. "What the heck is thing?" asked Tom. "Oh do you like it? It's an old combination car from the 1950's" said Edd. "Where did you even get the time to find and buy this from?" asked Matt. "I got from from a pawn shop and I had to trade in your stuff to get it" said Edd. "Oh that's- you did what!?" yelled Matt.

"Calm down, it's not that bad. We're calling this thing the Ectomobile or for short the Ecto-1" said Edd. "Say what now? So you bought the firehouse and this car to show us what exactly?" asked Tom. "Heh, the reason why I made you two wait here is because we're going to be starting our own business. From now on, we'll be known as the Ghostbusters who specialize in paranormal activity and the elimination of ghosts" said Edd. "Is this real life right now?" asked Matt. "Oh yeah! Finally, I can use my new inventions" said Tom. "Nice nursing car, losers" said a voice.

"Eduardo..." said Edd. Eduardo and his "friends", Jon and Mark walked up to Edd, Tom, and Matt. "Are you idiots planning to become nurses at a hospital or something?" asked Eduardo. "No, we're not. We're starting our new business" said Edd. "Really? What kind of business? Business for dummies like you?" asked Mark. "Real nice, but actually, we're becoming ghost hunters" said Tom.

"Ghost hunters? Only an idiot like you three would believe in something that ridiculously stupid" said Eduardo. "I thought that having a baking business was ridiculously stupid" said Jon. "I am so going to murder you in your sleep..." mumbled Eduardo. "Anyway, we will be cleaning things up inside this firehouse. In other therm, we will be giving it upgrades. In the meantime, hope there's someone willing enough to call us when a ghost is in sight" said Edd. "Yeah right, like anyone would call you. Come on boys, let's go" said Eduardo. As Eduardo, Jon, and Matk left, Edd got out a couple of blueprints.

"Ah let's see here. Oh my...this going to take awhile to get everything in tip top shape" said Edd. "Yeah, but it's worth it" said Tom. "Alright, let's get to work. Uh where's Matt?" asked Edd. Back inside the firehouse, Matt was seen looking at a fire pole before going up a couple of floors where it started at. Matt then proceeds to go down it and once back on the main floor, Matt couldn't help but smile. "Oh god, I love this thing!" said Matt.

Soon afterwards construction began in the firehouse as it was given an update in terms of appearance along with giving it equipment for ghost catching. The coach also received a modern upgrade along with fixing the many problems that if had especially the breaks. This took about several hours to complete with a few breaks thrown in here and there, plus Matt whined a little when he broke a fingernail. But other than that, they did a great job at restoring the old firehouse and were seen inside it. "We did it guys! The Ghostbusters business is now in session. How are the electrical wires going Tom?" asked Edd. "I just finished putting the final touching to the lighting in here. I'm still working on the alarm system whenever we get a call" said Tom.

"Great!" said Edd. "This all seems nice and all, but who will be taking the calls?" asked Matt. "That would be us, Matt" said Tom. Then as if on cue, the phone started to ring. "Oh my god! It's our first call! Don't just stand there, answer it. Can't you see my arms moving around like crazy?" asked Edd. Matt goes over to the phone that was on the front desk that was by him and picks it up.

"Hello? Ghostbusters speaking" said Matt. "Oh why hello. Uh...is this the new pizza place that just opened up?" asked the caller. "No, this isn't. This is the Ghostbusters you're calling" said Matt. "Uh...can I order an extra large pizza with pepperoni and sausage?" asked the caller. "No! This isn't the pizza place that you wanted. This is the Ghostbusters" said Matt. "Oh. Can I also get cheese bread and a large Pepsi and a small pretzel?" asked the caller.

"Pepsi...god, how disgusting" said Edd. "No! For the last time, we're not a pizza place, we're known as the Ghostbusters" said Matt. "Umm...okay. Can I also get a strawberry malt with my order?" asked the caller. Matt lets out a groan in frustration shortly before Tom comes over and takes the phone from Matt. "Here, allow me to assist you" said Tom. Without any hesitation, Tom immediately slams the receiver down. "There, problem solved" said Tom. "Ahhh...on second thought, maybe we should hire somebody to answer the calls" said Edd. "Yeah, that would be a good idea actually" said Tom.


	3. First Ghost Sighting - (Chap 3)

The next day, inside a house belonging to an old lady, a young Norwegian looking man was seen setting up a couple of things. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the old lady. "Yeah, I'm positive. You're looking at a master of inventions" said the man. "Oh. I never got your name when you first walked through my door" said the old lady. "Oh sorry! My name is Tord. Tord Largarsson and I currently have dreams of following my future. In order to do that, I wanted to travel to England to learn English" said Tord. "Ah, I see that you've seem to have mastered it" said the old lady.

"Really? Thanks I guess, but I do have some problems with it at times" said Tord. "There's always the saying practice makes perfect. I find you way better than one inventor before. He created this clock that worked great, but woke me at the wrong time and a few days before that, some Boy Scout dumped my cat at me after supposedly saving it when it was stuck in a tree" said the old lady. "Oh...that's very unfortunate to hear, but at least they've tried to help. Now back on topic, you said that you've been having some mice troubles right?" asked Tord. "Yeah that would be correct" said the old lady. "Well say goodbye to them once my trap with catch one little mouse" said Tord. "Alright, show me how it works" said the old lady.

"Oh that? All you have to do it pull this lever right here" said Tord. Tord pulls the level down which caused a chain reaction in a form of a step to step process of things that would make the trap activate. When the last switch to it was pulled, a cage suddenly drops to the floor and in it was a whole entire family of mice. "Ta-da! I've managed to capture the mice into this cage" said Tord. The old lady claps in happiness. "Why thank you so much young man. Those mice have been causing trouble in my home for months and thanks to you, they've been brought to justice" said the old lady.

"Thank you for hiring me. But in all seriousness, you just randomly pulled me right out of the streets for this" said Tord. The old lady hands Tord a couple of cash before Tord leaves as he took all his stuff with him including the cage that had the mice in it. After walking for in a distance somewhere far away, Tord takes the moment to set the mice free as he gave them small pieces of cheese. Once the mice left, Tord continued his way down the street before catching something from the corner of his eye. In the window display to a electronic store were a wall of tvs showing a commercial. In the commercial, the cameras were filming on front of the door to the firehouse were Edd, Matt, and Tom stood.

"Uhh...are we on?" said Matt. "Yes, we are. Say your lines before things get awkward" said Edd. "Oh...ahem...Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" asked Matt. "Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? If the answer is "yes", then don't wait another minute. Pick up the phone and call the professional...come on guys" said Edd. "Ghostbusters!" said Tom and Matt unison. "Our courteous and efficient staff is taking calls 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs" said Edd. "That's right! And we've got the technology to do so" said Tom. "So what are you waiting for? Pick up that phone and dial our number which should be showing on bottom. We're ready to believe you" said Matt. After the commercial ended, Tord was left in wonder. "I know exactly what to do...I am so going to get a pie. Luckily the bakery is right next door to this electronic store" said Tord.

[Meanwhile]

In a lounge located inside a hotel, the door opens revealing Jon carrying two stone jars. "Eduardo, these two jars that you wanted are here" said Jon. "Well it's about time they've shown up. Put them over there on the table" said Eduardo. "You mean by the stone template right?" asked Jon. "Yeah, just be careful where you put them down though" said Eduardo. As Jon was setting the jars onto the table, Mark walks over to Eduardo holding a clipboard.

"So remind me again on why we need this stuff exactly" said Mark. "Somebody randomly came up to me in a museum here in London and asked me if I can bring in some ancient artifacts for a party. So far I found a stone template and a golden staff that came from Egypt, but it was in a museum in Wales" said Eduardo. "Wait...you don't mean that you've stolen them right?" asked Mark. "No, I didn't. It's called borrowing" said Eduardo. "Sounds like stealing to me" said Mark. "Whatever! Anyway...I gave Jon the task to find other artifacts and he comes back with two stone jars. I have no idea where he got them and I don't care either" said Eduardo.

"Hey guys! There's a commercial about so these people that call themselves "Ghostbusters" that's on. Come quick!" said Jon. Both Mark and Eduardo went over to see Jon standing in front of a tv. "Well...take a look at those losers. They really think that they can catch ghosts" said Eduardo. "Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing especially when they're wearing outfits that make look ridiculous. Why are they dressed up like that? Are they going to some nerd event?" asked Mark with a chuckle. "Ah come on guys, they don't look all that bad. They look pretty cool" said Jon. "Ugh...why are you even with us, Jon? Gosh...you're so worthless and stupid" mumbled Eduardo. "Anyway...I just checked with the staff to see when this "party" starts and they said that it's been delayed" said Mark. "What!? Why? What is so important that they have to delay it?" asked Eduardo. "I don't know. They told me that there's some technical difficulties" said Mark.

[At The Ghostbusters Firehouse]

Tom and Matt were seen playing ping pong, but Matt was having a really tough time hitting the ball. "Come on Matt, why can't you hit the ball?" asked Tom. "I'm trying! I'm trying really hard, but the ball is against me for some reason" said Matt. "It's not against you. All you need do is to stand in a position and let the ball drop" said Tom. "I've tried that, but it's not working. Aww...I wished we were playing table hockey" said Matt. "I wish we could too, but I'm still repairing it. It just needs one more wire and it's finished" said Tom.

"Well, why aren't you working on it right now then?" asked Matt. "That's because you've suggested that we should play ping pong and besides I was going to work on it, but no, you had to distract me" said Tom. "I'm sorry okay!" said Matt. "Guys! I have good news" said Edd as he came into the room. "What is it?" asked Tom. "I've hired someone to answer our calls for us so we wouldn't be rushing to the phone all the time" said Edd.

"That's great! Let's go see them" said Matt. The trio goes to the front desk to meet the person who's in charge of taking the calls. "Matt, Tom, this is Laurel" said Edd. "Nice to meet you Ghostbusters. I'm Laurel and to keep things short, I had the job of being a secretary, so taking calls won't be hard" said Laurel. "Great! Tom, are those photon packs done yet?" asked Edd. "Yeah they are and they've been tested" said Tom.

"Good. We could really use some unlicensed nuclear accelerators in our life" said Edd. "Unlicensed? We're doing illegal stuff?" asked Matt. "No, that's just an exaggeration" said Edd. The conversation ends abruptly when the phone rings. Laurel picks it up and does her job. "Hello, this is the Ghostbusters. What can I do for you? Ah really? No kidding. Very well then. We got a call!" said Laurel. "Yay, we're wanted!" said Matt. "Oh yeah! Where's the caller at, Laurel?" asked Edd. "At the most fanciest and hardest to get in hotel in all of London. You probably need to hurry, the guy who's calling seems a little desperate" said Laurel. "Right! Let's go guys. There's a ghost that needs catching" said Edd.

[Back At The Hotel]

Back at the same hotel where the supposed party was to be held in, a man with huge eyebrows was seen peaking through closed doors, looking scared. "Pat, it's still in the room. Did you call help?" asked Paul. "Yeah I did. I called the Ghostbusters. They should be here in any minute" said Patryck. "Oh thank god. You know, we've picked the wrong day to be here" said Paul. "What choice did we had? It's either work or be fired" said Patryck. The two ended their chat once they heard sirens before heading outside to see the Ectomobile pulling up to the curb.

Shortly afterwards, Edd, Matt, and Tom came out of the coach with their photon packs equipped on their backs. "Greetings there, you must be the Ghostbusters from that commercial. I'm Patryck and this is my friend and partner, Paul" said Patryck. "Hi there. I'm Edd and these are my friends, Matt and Tom" said Edd. "Since the introductions are done, care to tell us why you've called us here?" asked Matt. "Yes. You see, this hotel has been scheduled to have a party in one of its grandest banquet rooms, but unfortunately, we've received several complaints stating that there's a strange presence lurking around" said Paul. "Hmm...well according to my scanner, there is a force inside the building meaning that paranormal activities are extremely high. So yeah, you have a ghost problem. Don't worry, we'll take care of it" said Tom.

"Thank goodness. Please, uh, do follow us as we show you the room that it is in" said Patryck. Paul and Patryck lead the trio of Ghostbusters inside the hotel that was decorated in such find and stunning detail. They continued to go straight till they made a sharp right making it towards the closed doors of the banquet room. "Here we are. Beyond these doors lies the ghost. Do be careful and good luck" said Patryck. "Thank you. Come on guys, let's catch a ghost...very quietly and slowly so we won't scare it away" said Edd. The trio activates their packs as the readied their Neutrona Wands before going into the room.

"Okay Tom, are you reading anything?" asked Edd. "Yes, the green light on the scanner tells me that its here, but its not appearing right in front of us" said Tom. "Guys, I just heard something. It's coming from that pot other there" said Matt. Tom points the scanner in the direction of the pot and it reacts strongly to it. "Genius Matt! You've found it" said Tom. "Alright guys, remember slowly and quietly" said Edd.

The trio goes up slowly to the pot as they heard rattling sounds coming from it by each step that they take. Slower and slower, they approach the pot. It wasn't till Matt reached in for it as he slowly took the cover off only to see that there was nothing in it. "Seriously!? Are you kidding me? You said that there was a ghost in that pot" said Edd. "There was one, honestly" said Matt. "Hey! Stop arguing. The scanner just picked up something. I'm starting to believe that the ghost went somewhere in the hotel" said Tom.

"Oh great...looks like we're following it then" said Edd. The trio leaves the room by going through a door leading them to the halls of the hotel. "It's awfully quiet" said Matt. "Yeah, it is, but we shouldn't let our guard down" said Edd. Suddenly a noise was heard along with sounds of metal colliding with something before all of them fired off their wands that contained jet streams of energy. "Enough! Guys, stop it!" said Tom.

Edd, Tom, and Matt stopped their firing as they noticed a cleaning lady was taking cover behind a cart. "What are you three bloody doing!?" asked the lady. "Oh, sorry. We thought you were a ghost" said Edd. "Ghost? I'm not a ghost, I'm just a cleaning lady, you wankers" said the cleaning lady. "Sorry again. Anyway since we now know that the photon packs actually work, I'm suggesting that we should spilt up" said Edd. "Spilt up!? Are you crazy? This isn't Scooby-Doo, Edd" said Matt.

"Edd has a point. If we were to spilt up, we might encounter the ghost in action and maybe we can corner it and then capture it together as a team" said Tom. "Fine" said Matt. The three spilt up as Edd went to the left and walked down the hall with his wand readied. Edd remained put as he looked around before seeing a yellow ghost right before him, eating a tray of food. Edd proceeds to approach the ghost slowly; however, the ghost senses his presence and turns to face him. "Uhh...ehehehe...hi there. How are you?" asked Edd nervously.

The ghost only responded by taking charging change at Edd who quickly runs back the other way only to get cornered as the ghost neared him. Edd lets out a scream as he pointed his wand at the ghost which made it scream as well, but not in a good way. Meanwhile, Matt who was seen walking down a hall that was just a floor down suddenly heard Edd screaming. Without hesitation Matt runs up the stairs in an attempt to save Edd. "Edd, I heard you scream. Where are you?" asked Matt. "I'm down on the ground right next to you" said Edd.

Matt looks down to see Edd on the ground covered in yellow slime. "Woah Edd, what happened to you?" asked Matt. "That's simple Matt. I got slimed by the ghost that we're after" said Edd. "Sweet! How does it feel?" asked Matt. "It feels...weird. Plus this slime smells like dirty gym socks" said Edd. "Wow, I'm sure Tom would be so proud to get a sample of it" said Matt.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Do you have a walkie on you?" asked Edd. "Yeah, I do. What do you want me to use it for?" asked Matt. "To talk to Tom, obviously. Hurry it up, because I think the ghost is going somewhere else" said Edd. Matt pulls out his walkie talkie from his pocket and presses a button on it. "Tom, here. What is it?" asked Tom. "Tom, it's me Matt. I found Edd who was laying on the ground covered in slime" said Matt.

"Covered in slime? Get him on the line" said Tom. Matt hands the walkie to Edd. "Tom, I found the ghost, but I ended up getting slimed by it. Also I think the ghost is going somewhere else" said Edd. "I see. According to the scanner, the ghost seems to be heading back to the banquet room" said Tom. "Great, the same room where we started at" said Edd. "Stay where you're at. I'm coming down to meet up with you and Matt just so I can get a sample of that slime before you clean yourself" said Tom.

"Alright" said Edd. Meanwhile in the main grand hall, people where standing in a large crowd wondering why the banquet room was closed. "Everyone please listen. We're having technical difficulties, but let us assure you that everything will be taken care of" said Patryck. "Pat, I just checked the room and the Ghostbusters are still busy" said Paul. "Well tell them to hurry it up" said Patryck. Before Paul could say anything, the sounds of pots crashing were heard.

Back in the banquet room, Matt was seen getting up from a pile of pots that had fallen. "What the heck, Matt? I told you be careful" said Edd. "Yeah, but what does careful mean?" asked Matt. "Let's not get distracted here. The ghost is circling above us" said Tom. "When to get a trap out" said Edd. "I got it. I need you to use your streams, but don't cross them" said Tom.

"Why not?" asked Matt. "If you were to cross the streams...it would be bad. If you don't get it, then try imagining all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light" said Tom. "Oh...okay, let's not cross the streams then" said Matt. While Tom was getting the trap ready, Edd and Matt stood at two different places and waited for the ghost to make a sudden movement. The ghost eventually does, causing Matt to fire off a stream of photon at the ghost. The stream manages to surround the ghost, trapping it; however, the ghost started to panic as Matt was trying to keep it from breaking free.

"Edd, I could use a little help here" said Matt. "Don't worry Matt, I got you covered" said Edd. Edd fires another stream of photon at the ghost, trapping it in place. "Uh Tom, is that trap ready?" asked Edd. "Yeah it is. Bring that ghost over here" said Tom. Edd and Matt walked carefully over to the trap as the ghost kept struggling.

Tom then proceeds to fire a stream of photon at the ghost before all three of them lowered the ghost into the trap thus successfully capturing it. "We did it!" said Matt. "We captured our official first ghost" said Edd. "That's right! Thanks to getting a scan of that ghost at the library, we can easily detect supernatural presence and capture it without a problem" said Tom. "Sweet! Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I'm starting to get hungry" said Edd. Edd, Tom, and Matt walked out the room and into the main hall of where a whole bunch of people including Paul and Patryck were at.

"What happened in there? Did you catch the ghost?" asked Patryck. "Yes we did. It's in a trap" said Edd. "Oh thank you so much! Now we can host that party as planned. How could we ever repay you?" asked Patryck. "Oh nothing really! If you ever see a ghost, who ya gonna call?" asked Matt. "Who exactly?" asked Paul. "Ghostbusters of course! Can you guys like make that a saying or something? We would highly appreciate it if you did" said Edd. "Come on guys, let's get back to firehouse before we embarrass ourselves with these dorky outfits" said Tom.


	4. Fame and Uncaring - (Chap 4)

After catching the ghost at the hotel, the Ghostbusters name made it on the evening news that night which was surprising to say the least. Pretty much after being featured on the news, all of London decided to call the Ghostbusters a lot. Edd, Matt, and Tom were lucky to hire Laurel to take the calls. All over London, the Ghostbusters were capturing ghosts left and right making them become the main headline. For two whole weeks, the trio were scrambling all over the place in many different hours of the day even at 2 o' clock in the morning. Despite being worked like dogs, the trio kept up to that promise of catching ghosts.

Eventually after awhile, they were interviewed by BBC News, which Matt almost ruined because he was finally on tv for the whole world to see. Although their popularity was up there, there was still some people that weren't all that accepting towards them. "Guys, the Ghostbusters are on tv again" said Jon. "Does it look like we care Jon? Go make yourself useful and go get me another can of diet cola" said Eduardo. "Okay" said Jon. Jon gets up and heads into the kitchen.

Upon entering, Jon goes into the fridge and takes out a carton of eggs before setting it down on the counter. Jon then looks into the fridge to see if he can find any cans of diet cola. Without even noticing, the egg carton on the counter suddenly opened up by itself. As Jon found a can of diet cola, he turned to see the eggs in the carton exploding by themselves before taking off screaming which got the attention of Mark. "Mark, what is it?" asked Eduardo. "I just looked up to see Jon running out of the kitchen and out the door. It looked like he was scared" said Mark. "Ah, he must of realized that we're out of things and decided to go to the store or else I would've yelled at him at it. That's actually a good sign that he knows this by now" said Eduardo.

[At The Ghostbusters Firehouse]

"So Laurel, is there any calls?" asked Matt. "I've checked and there's nothing. Why are you asking?" asked Laurel. "Because I want more people to recognize my good looks" said Matt. "Oh, why aren't you a cute thing? We'll get a call eventually" said Laurel. The doors to the firehouse suddenly opened as Jon came running in. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" asked Matt.

"I...I...just...wow, this place looks cool. Forget what I just said! I was getting something in the kitchen until I turned to see eggs in a carton exploding right in front of me" said Jon. "Oh really? Looks like you have something goIng on" said Matt. "I came here to tell you that there's probably a ghost at Eduardo's place" said Jon. "Oh really? I thought you said that you didn't believe in ghosts?" asked Matt. "I did, but I now I do. Please you need to help me" said Jon. "I guess we can. Is Eduardo okay with us coming over?" asked Matt. "Yeah sure he is...kinda. Don't worry about him, I got it under control" said Jon. "Very well. Hey guys, we got another ghost to catch" said Matt. Edd then slides down from the fire pole while Tom comes up from the basement. "Ah yeah! It's on" said Edd.

[At Eduardo's Place]

"So this is the place where the ghost is at? Where's Eduardo and Mark?" asked Edd. "I'm not sure. They probably went to the hotel to prepare for the party that's being hosted at" said Jon. "You mean the same hotel, where we caught our first ghost at right?" asked Tom. "Yeah...and you actually caught a ghost there?" asked Jon. "Long story short, two people who worked there called us to capture it, so they wouldn't be fired. Anyway, since Eduardo and Mark aren't here, there won't be any distractions. Now then, care to show us the kitchen?" asked Tom. "Sure thing. Please, it's right this way" said Jon.

Jon leads Edd, Matt, and Tom into the kitchen where Tom then proceeds to scan the area as Matt and Edd checked the egg carton. "That egg carton right there, opened up by itself and one by one, the eggs exploded" said Jon. "Hmm...they are still letting off steam despite you not cooking them on a pan" said Matt. Edd was looking at the same two jars that were made out of stone. "Hey Jon, what's with the ancient looking jars?" asked Edd. "Oh those? I got one of them from a museum while the second one, I have no idea where it came from originally. I just randomly found it near an alleyway" said Jon.

"I see" said Edd. Edd then proceeds to scan them with his scanner that Tom gave him. It picked picked up some readings that looked off. "Uh guys, my scanner picked up something strange from these jars" said Edd. Tom comes over to Edd and looks at the scanner. "It must be a malfunction. Let me try mine" said Tom. Tom uses his scanner to scan the jars and nothing came up. "I was right. It was a malfunction. Once we get back the firehouse, I need to fix that scanner if yours" said Tom. "So, did you get anything?" asked Jon. "Yeah we did. There's nothing here despite having one thing happen. If the problem worsens, don't hesitate to call us" said Tom. "Oh...thank you" said Jon.

[Later That Night]

"Jon, the guy that Eduardo met is waiting for us at the hotel. We need to get those artifacts ready" said Mark. "Right! I'll do that" said Jon. Jon gets both of the jars together before remembering that he needs to get the reports on them. While walking down the hall where his room is at, he passes the door to Eduardo's room before suddenly stopping when he saw a bright light that was red and gold in coloration radiating from the door frame. Jon pauses for a moment before pushing it aside and goes into his room to get the reports. Soon afterwards Jon, Mark, and Eduardo all came together and went to the hotel.


	5. Edd's Mission - (Chap 5)

At the Ghostbusters firehouse, Edd was in Tom's laboratory looking at his scanner. "What was Tom even talking about? This scanner works fine. It's readings are pinpointed accurately" said Edd. Edd goes through the pieces of spreadsheet that had waves that came from the scanner to see if he was right. It wasn't till he noticed that waves were giving off a larger frequency compared to Tom's scanner records. "No way...the scanner did pick up something. Tom, you were so wrong. Anyway...I think I need to see Jon" said Edd. Edd hurries out of the lab even passing by Laurel before she noticed him. "Edd, what's the hurry?" asked Laurel. "There's no time explain. I need to see Jon, if Tom or Matt asks tell them that I'll be back" said Edd.

[At The Hotel]

At the hotel, Jon wonders on what was going on with Eduardo and goes to the room that he's at. "Uh...Eduardo" said Jon as knocked on the door. A low growl can be heard from behind the door. "What is it? I'm busy" said Eduardo. Jon notices that Eduardo's voice was a bit deep and demonic sounding, but he continued to have a conversation while feeling a little bit disturbed. "Uhh...it's just me Jon. I'm just letting you know that, the party's about to start soon. I'm also want to know if you're feeling okay" said Jon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Mark that I'll meet up with you two later" said Eduardo. "Okay, I'll let him know" said Jon. Jon then proceeds to head down the banquet hall till Edd comes out of nowhere and grabs Jon by his shoulders. "Wahh!" yelped Jon. "Easy, it's just me. What are you doing?" asked Edd. "I was just about to head down the banquet hill after having a conversation with Eduardo. What are you doing here?" asked Jon.

"I came here to see you. I was looking at my scanner and noticed some large waves indicating that there's a ghost" said Edd. "Really? Thank god...I was starting to worry about it. Now that you believe me, can you talk to Eduardo for me?" asked Jon. "Why?" asked Edd. "I was getting some stuff before coming here till I noticed that there was some light coming from Eduardo's room and once arriving to the hotel, he's been staying in his room. He hasn't bother to come out and when I talked to him, he sounded off" said Jon. "Off? Did he say something strange?" asked Edd. "Well no. His voice didn't sound normal when he was speaking to me which kinda scared me a little. I want you to try saying something to him for me. I need to go see Mark. If something happens, come find me or I'll come find you" said Jon.

"Alright, I'll try even though he kinda hates my guts" said Edd. "Thanks again" said Jon. Jon then turns to leave as Edd walks down the hall to Eduardo's room. Once reaching the door, Edd knocks on it. The door opens revealing Eduardo wearing a bathrobe. "Are you El Muerte?" asked Eduardo. "Uh...no" said Edd. Eduardo let's out a small disappointed grunt before shutting the door on a very confused Edd. "What the?" mumbled Edd. Edd knocks on the door again and Eduardo opens it up again. "Are you El Muerte?" asked Eduardo. "Why yes I am. Care if I come in?" asked Edd. Eduardo stands aside as Edd goes into the room only to see that it's a mess. "Gee...Eduardo, you seem to have a mess in here. Also what's with the Spanish words. I thought you didn't know any" said Edd. "It's because you're not around to actually hear it" said Eduardo. "Okay. Can I ask you a couple of things starting with this stone template that you got here?" asked Edd. "Don't touch that" said Eduardo. "And why not?" asked Edd. "Just don't" said Eduardo. "Okay...?" said Edd.

[In The Banquet Room]

"Alright everyone, both Jon and Eduardo will be coming down shortly. However, no need to worry, I'm here to ensure that nothing will go wrong" said Mark. With the party about to start, Mark was going back and forth on making sure things are in order along with looking for Jon. It wasn't till the same old lady who had mice trouble came up to him. "Hi there, can I help you?" asked Mark. "Yeah, when will the party start?" asked the old lady.

"Oh in a couple of minutes it will start, but before that, there will be a performance. In the meantime though, please help yourself to some refreshments" said Mark. "Oh thank you. You're such a nice young man" said the old lady. Mark watches the old lady walk away before he looks at his watch. "Jon, where are you? It's not that hard to get someone to come down for an event like this. Anyway... attention folks, the performance will begin in any second and then after that, the party will begin" said Mark. Everyone applauds just shortly before Mark hears a growling sound coming from somewhere in the room. "Uh...which one of you brought a dog? I'm asking this because the last time I've checked there aren't supposed to be dogs in the room without special permission" said Mark.

Suddenly a woman screams as a large creature that had red fur and had a skull on its head came out of nowhere. The creature then notices Mark and proceeds to rush forward to him; however, this only makes Mark run away in fear. Mark runs out of the banquet room and passes by Jon. Before Jon could question on why Mark was running, he sees what's actually chasing him before taking cover behind a plant as it went by. Luckily for Mark, he was so far away that the creature couldn't catch him leaving him taking cover in the streets of London. "Someone, please help me! There's a monster that's chasing me!" screamed Mark.

Eventually Mark misses a curb and falls through a brush before quickly getting up. It turns out that Mark had stumbled upon the windows of a restaurant. Before Mark could do anything, he hears a snarl coming from behind him. Mark slowly turns around as the creature comes out of the brushes. The creature approaches at the panicking Mark who backs up against the window. "N-Nice doggy. ...Do..Do you want a bone? I have this nice big juicy bond that I got the other day. Well technically, I got when I was tasked to watch my neighbors dog who was out of town, but you can have it" said Mark. Mark reaches into his pocket and pulls out said bone before throwing it at the creature. The creature somehow catches the bone in its mouth which surprised Mark. "Wow...you're fast. Nice catch" said Mark. The creature didn't seem to take Mark's compliment to heart as it manages to snap the bone in half. The creature then lunges at Mark who lets out a terrified scream.

[Meanwhile]

"Where's Laurel? She's supposed to be faxing some stuff that I made" said Matt. "For the last time Matt, she's on her way here. She said that she went somewhere to eat. Anyway, have you seen Edd's scanner?" asked Tom. "No I haven't. Why?" asked Matt. "I'm just asking because it's gone. It's not in the lab" said Tom. "Oh, did you check underneath a tray or something?" asked Matt. "Why would it be underneath a tray?" asked Tom.

While they were arguing, the door opens revealing Laurel as Mark was seen holding onto her. "What are you two going on about this time?" asked Laurel. "Oh Laurel, there you are. I need you to fax some stuff for me" said Matt. "Can it wait for a bit? While I was coming here, this person must've sniffed my perfume and wouldn't get away from me. What's even worse is that he keeps asking me about this "Creation of Ra" thing. It's getting on my nerves!" said Laurel. "Oh and who is the- wait a minute...is that Mark?" asked Tom.

"Oh, you know him? Good. I'll leave him in your hands then" said Laurel. Tom walks up to Mark and grabs him by the hand before taking him down into the basement. "Alright Mark, let's see what's up with you" said Tom. Tom puts a device on Mark's head before hooking wires on him. "Okay Mark, I'm going to ask you a question. Who are you?" asked Tom. "I don't know who this Mark is. I'm El Muerte, also known as Malrido" said Mark.

"Huh...I see" said Tom. Tom goes over to the computer and types in what Mark just said and waits for awhile till something popped up, surprising him. Afterwards, Matt came downstairs to the basement with an angry look on his face. "Tom, you lied!" said Matt. "Yeah yeah yeah, can you call Edd for me?" asked Tom. "Why?" asked Matt.

"Because I think we're in deep trouble" said Tom. Matt goes over to a phone that was on a table right next to Mark and picks it up. "Are you the Creation of Ra?" asked Mark. "Why yes I am. Thank you for asking and uh, don't put that pen in your mouth. It's not good for you" said Matt. "Okay" said Mark. Matt, while trying to ignore Mark's strange behavior, started dialing Edd's number and waited for a bit before Edd picked up.

"Hello? This is Edd speaking. Can I help you?" asked Edd. "Hi Edd, it's me Matt. Tom wanted me to call you about something" said Matt. "Okay. What is it?" asked Edd. "First thing, did you take your scanner back?" asked Matt. "Yes I did and about that, I had to come to the same hotel where we caught that ghost at. It turns out that Jon was getting worried about Eduardo, so I had to step in and deal with him" said Edd. "Oh. How did it go?" asked Matt.

"It went alright I guess. Eduardo asked me if I was this "El Muerte" and I answered yes. Shortly afterwards, we came into a disagreement and I had to sustain him" said Edd. "About that "El Muerte" thing, you wouldn't believe this, but Mark came into the firehouse with Laurel. He's currently in the basement and when I was about to pick up the phone to call you, Mark asked me if I was the Creation of Ra" said Matt. "Really now? That's weird. What did you say?" asked Edd. "I said yes. Anyway, Tom needs to you to come here and fast" said Matt. "Alright. Anything else?" asked Edd. "Nope. That's it" said Matt.

"Very well then. I'll be right there" said Edd. After that Edd hangs up as Matt puts the phone down. "So what did he say?" asked Tom. "He's coming" said Matt. "Great. I need your help on getting info on Mark" said Tom. Back upstairs Laurel was seen working on stuff till Bing and Larry along with a couple of people came into the firehouse. "If you're in need of a ghost that needs to be captured, come back tomorrow, it's closing time" said Laurel.

"Oh it's closing time alright and I hope to see you closed forever once I'm done with you. Now, where's the Ghostbusters?" asked Bing. "They're in the basement. I can bring them up if you want" said Laurel. "Nah, I don't need you do that. I'll just go down there myself. Come on boys, we got people to arrest" said Bing. Bing and Larry leads the group to the stairs leading to the basement while Laurel quickly gets up and catches up to them. "Hey! You can't just where ever you want to go" said Laurel. "Shut your mouth woman! You don't want to get arrested now do you? So stay out of the way" said Bing.

After a couple of minutes of arguing back and forth, they eventually made it to basement where they saw both Matt and Tom working with machines while Mark was just sitting there putting stuff in mouth; however, each time he does this, Matt has to slap his hand. "Freeze!" said Bing. Matt and Tom stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Bing and Larry who were coming down the steps. "Bing, what are you doing here?" asked Tom. "That's simple, I'm here to shut you down. By the way, what's with all of this stuff?" asked Bing. "And why should we tell you? You can't just waltz in here and say that you want to shut us down for no reason" said Tom.

"Bing, they have a power supply. That's a violation of the environmental rights" said Larry. "What!? It's not a violation. It's just a thing that we use to keep the ghosts that we catch from escaping" said Matt. "More like letting out a gas that makes everyone in London see things. No wonder why you three are insane. No need to worry though, I'll end you out of misery. Larry, go over to that thing and turn it off" said Bing. Larry goes over to the power supply box and looks at wondering where the switch is. "Bing, this has to be some kind of misunderstanding. We're not bad guys" said Tom. "Save you objections to the judge. Larry, I said turn it off" said Bing.

"I don't know Bing, I have some unnerving feeling that turning it off would result into something bad happening" said Larry. "What are you talking about? Turn it off" said Bing. "Oh where's Edd when you need him? Larry, don't listen to Bing. Listen to what you heart tells you" said Tom. "Yeah, listen to us not Bing" said Matt. "Don't you dare listen to these fools! Turn it off! Now!" said Bing. "Yes sir" said Larry.

Larry does what he was told to do and pulls down the switch, turning off the power completely. Once everything was off, an alarm started to go off as white clouds of smoke was seen coming out of the box. "W-What's going on!?" asked Bing. "Everyone, get out of here now!" said Tom. Everyone bolts out of the basement and out of the firehouse as everything around them shook. Once outside, a huge wave of ghosts bursted out of the roof and caused nothing but chaos in the streets of London.

A ghost comes from behind Bing and pull his pants down which made Matt burst out in laughter at the sight of it. Without anyone to stop them, the ghosts had the sincere pleasure of terrorizing the people in the city while Mark was seen making his way to the hotel. Meanwhile, Edd and Jon made their way to the building. "What's going on? What just happened?" asked Edd. "Oh Bing thought it was a good idea to come into the firehouse and turn off the power. But he didn't know that doing so would result into the ghosts that we've captured to be set free" said Tom. "Oh geez. Wait a minute, where's Mark?" asked Edd.

"Mark? He's right- oh my god! He's not here. Crap!" said Tom. "We need to find him and fast" said Matt. "Not so fast!" said Bing as he was struggling to get his pants back up. "Ah Bing, I see that your pants were pulled down by a ghost" said Edd. "Shut up! Shut up! God, you people are so annoying. Anyway, I hate to interrupt your little talking session, but you three are all under arrest. Cuff them" said Bing. As the police were getting handcuffs on Edd, Matt, and Tom, Tord was seen across the street as he watched them get arrested before walking away.


	6. Tord To The Rescue - (Chap 6)

At the police station, a couple of officers were seen walking down the halls with Edd, Tom, and Matt before placing them into a cell. "Officer wait!" said Matt. "What is it?"asked the police chief. "You wouldn't put a handsome looking guy in jail, now would you?" asked Matt. "Oh why yes I would. Anyway you three will remain in jail for a longtime" said the police chief. The police chief closes the cell door shut and a few seconds later, he opens it.

"Okay you're free to go" said the police chief. "Wait what? We weren't even in here for like two seconds" said Edd. "Yeah I know, but you should be thanking this guy right here" said the police chief. The police chief moves to the side revealing Tord. "Hi there. You must be the Ghostbusters, right? My name is Tord. It's nice to meet you" said Tord. "Why hi there Tord. I'm Matt and those two are Edd and Tom" said Matt. "So why did you convince them to let us go?" asked Tom. "That's because I knew that Bing set you up. By the way, I even had dinner with the queen. She wants to see you" said Tord. "Well then, it is our honor to announce that you got the job of being a Ghostbuster" said Edd. "Really? Aww thanks. Come on, let's go meet the queen" said Tord.

[At The Queen's Palace]

"Your majesty, I've just gotten reports on this whole entire ghost issue. The number of claims are sky rocketing" said the mayor of London. "Great, just great. I want the Ghostbusters here now. What's taking them so long?" asked the queen. "Those Ghostbusters are currently behind bars where they belong since they've violated a lot of rules" said Bing. "Yes, they may have broken them, but let's face it, without them we're doomed" said the queen. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in" said the queen.

The doors open revealing Tord along with Edd, Matt, and Tom who walked into the room. "What the!? I thought I had you three under arrest" said Bing. "You did, it didn't work unfortunately" said Matt. "Ghostbusters, it's a pleasure to have you at my presence" said the queen. The trio bows at the queen. "Your majesty, we want to thank you for getting us out of jail. I have one question: why did you do it?" asked Edd.

"It's because you are the only ones who can put an end to this. And Tord, you will be receiving your helper badge" said the queen. "Yay!" said Tord. "As for you Bing, I want you to get out" said the queen. "B-But, I didn't do anything. These three are criminals. Back me up here, Larry" said Bing. "Ehh... the queen has a point, Bing. We don't have anything to stop these ghosts, so why not we hire the Ghostbusters to do the job?" asked Larry. "That's not what I've meant!" yelled Bing.

"Guards, get these two out of my sight" said the queen. The guards did what they were told and escorted both Bing and Larry out of the room. "Aww sweet! That's what he gets for not believing us" said Edd. "Now with that out of the way, mind telling us on what you're going to do?" asked the queen. "Well, I did research on a person who's possessed by some phantom known as El Muerte which in Spanish translates to "The Death"; however, in other terms his name is Malrido and he's apparently looking for the Creation of Ra" said Tom. "For what reason exactly?" asked the mayor.

"According to my sources, Malrido wants to unite with this Creation of Ra in order to bring destruction to the world by summoning an all powerful being with who has these the powers to do so" said Tom. "Ah I see. Is there way to stop them?" asked the mayor. "If we're talking about stopping them from uniting with each other than no. But we can go up on the top of the spot where they're going to" said Tom. "And what spot would that be exactly?" asked the queen. "Remember learning about the witch burnings and the great fire of London? That fire caused major destruction of London while the witch trials resulted in a lot people being killed due to beliefs of them doing witchcraft" said Edd. "Technically the death troll remains a mystery on the fire of London, but there has been some witchcraft cases that seemed to take place in the spot of where the Big Ben currently sits at" said Tom. "So two evil phantoms are plotting to use what's leftover of both events in order to summon an all powerful being with world destroying powers? I get it now. What do you want us to do?" asked the queen. "We want you to order a full evacuation just to get everyone out of London. We figured that having the city empty would be a whole lot better than to have people running for their lives" said Matt. "Very well then. It shall be done. Is there anything else?" asked the queen. "We would like to borrow all the officers and of course your royal guards" said Edd.

[A Few Minutes Later]

Out on the streets of London, all the citizens were seen lined up as the streets were filled with officers and the queen's royal guards as they went by. The reason why they are doing this is to make room for the Ectomobile. Everyone was cheering for the Ghostbusters as they eventually made it to the Buckingham Palace before stopping just for them to get out. Matt presses a button on the side of the Ectomobile which reveals a compartment that has the photon packs. Edd, Matt, and Tom placed them on their backs as Tord eventually did the same before all four of them stood in front of the people. "Citizens of London, no need to panic because you've called and we came to help you. It has come to our attention, that there are two phantoms who wish to come together and cause the term of the end of the world to happen" said Edd.

"Yes, you heard that right folks. If these phantoms aren't stopped in time, it's goodbye world for us all" said Tom. "Yeah! But you're in luck since there's people right here who can save the day. I have one question: who ya gonna call?" asked Matt. "Ghostbusters!" said the citizens. "I can't hear you. Who ya gonna call?" asked Matt. "Ghostbusters!" said the citizens, this time a little louder. "Louder! Who ya gonna call?" asked Matt.

"Ghostbusters!" said the citizens loud enough to make Matt jump a bit. "Perfect!" said Matt. "Alright! With that of the way, we need you all to do us a huge favor. We need you to get out of the city now. The reason why is because we don't anything bad happening to you. Also Tord here is going to give you all the evacuation routes" said Edd. "Yeah you- what? You can't be serious, I helped you get out of jail" said Tord. "We know, but you're not capable of helping us out on the job" said Tom. "...Fine" said Tord.


	7. The Top of Big Ben - (Chap 7)

Dark clouds were seen forming in the sky as they darken the city of London. Thanks to following the advice of Tord, all the citizens managed to evacuate leaving Edd, Tom, and Matt to save the world. The trio were seen climbing up the stairs that lead up to the top of Big Ben. "Oh god...why does this place have so many stairs?" asked Edd. "I don't know Edd. I wasn't the person in charge of building this thing" said Tom. "Are we there yet?" asked Matt.

"No Matt, we're not" said Tom. Matt lets out a disappointing cry as the trio made their way up on even more stairs. Meanwhile at the firehouse, Tord was seen getting stuff with Jon as Laurel was helping them out. "Hey, what's with that look on your face?" asked Laurel. "Oh nothing really. I thought that I could get a job at being a Ghostbuster, but instead I got tasked to evacuate people and take care of stuff around here like some janitor" said Tord. "Oh I see. What were you doing before this?" asked Laurel.

"I was working on getting badges because I'm a Boy Scout. I ended up nearly killing an old lady with her own cat. The cat was stuck in a tree by the way" said Tord. "I understand where you're coming from. I wanted to help in order to save my friends" said Jon. "Yeah we know. Now go get your stuff together so we get out of here" said Laurel. Jon goes into another room where he kept the two stone jars at before realizing that one of them was missing. Jon frantically looks around the room for it, before suddenly hearing a loud sound coming from outside. Jon quickly runs out of the room, passing by both Tord and Laurel, and heads outside to see a lower portion of a creature's body stomping down the street.

The jar that was in his hands suddenly reacted as Jon was trying to keep it from breaking. Eventually, Tord and Laurel came outside in time. "Jon, what's wrong?" asked Tord. "Ahh! I can't hold this forever anymore" said Jon. "Hold what?" asked Tord. Before Jon could respond to Tord's question, the jar in his arms suddenly flew out of his grip before breaking.

Once the jar broke, a white swirling cloud of mist came out of shards before going to the lower portion as surrounds it, thus forming a creature with red glowing eyes that had the head of a unicorn. It had a horn on its forehead and another on its snout, a muscular body of a human, and a long white tail. It stood on its back hooves and it had fur covering its legs. "What is that thing?" asked Tord. "Whatever it is, it's ugly and it's obviously not a good sign" said Laurel. "Take cover!" yelled Jon. Jon, Tord, and Laurel took cover in an alleyway as the creature roared before letting out a jet stream of fire from its mouth, burning everything around it to a crisp. The creature then goes away ignoring the fact that Tord, Jon, and Laurel came out of their hiding spot.

"Looks like we got even more trouble on our hands" said Tord. "Yeah we do, but you guys need to suit up" said Laurel. "Wait what? But we're not qualified in catching ghosts though" said Jon. "Who says that you need to be qualified to catch ghosts? Come on" said Laurel. Laurel takes both Jon and Tord to a special room that contained the Ghostbuster suits and photon packs and began suiting Jon up. Tord helped getting Jon's photon pack on his back. "So how does it feel to be one of them?" asked Laurel. "How do I feel? I was born ready for this job" said Jon. "Now then, let's save the world" said Tord. "Right!" said Jon.

[On The Rooftop of Big Ben]

After a couple of minutes of walking up many flights of stairs, Edd, Tom, and Matt eventually made to the rooftop of Big Ben only to see clouds that are dark purple in coloration. "We made it, yay" said Edd. "The scanner says that paranormal activity is very high up on its already existing scale. Luckily, we've made it in time" said Tom. "Well then, why are we standing here for? Let's end this" said Matt. The trio goes up a ladder and once reaching higher ground, they saw a green door that appeared to lead to somewhere. "What is that thing?" asked Edd.

"It appears to be a door leading to a temple that probably belongs to that destruction being" said Tom. "Cool! Yo, spirit! Are you home?" asked Matt. "Wait Matt, no!" said Edd. Despite Edd pulling Matt away from the door, it was too late. Lightning strikes as the door reacted to what Matt said as magenta colored mist came out of nowhere and surrounded the path to the door. The mist disappears as mysterious figure stepped out of it.

The figure had an appearance of a small girl with blonde hair wearing a purple hooded cloak. "Look guys, it's a little girl. Isn't she cute?" asked Matt. "Uhh...Matt, I don't think you should be calling her cute" said Tom. "Yeah, she's the being of destruction" said Edd. "Ah come on guys, she doesn't look all that scary. Here I'll show you. Hey there, I'm Matt and you are?" asked Matt. "Are you a god?" asked the girl. "Uh...no...?" said Matt with a confused look on his face. "Then...DIE!" yelled the girl.

Before the trio could do anything, the girl suddenly shoots lightning at them which made them all run around in circles. "Why would you say no!?" asked Edd. "I don't know! A little girl like her shouldn't ask strangers questions" said Matt. "THE ENTITY OF DESTRUCTION HAS COME!" said the girl as she lets out an evil laugh. "Yo Kate, it's great to see you again. How's it going?" asked a voice. Everyone looks up as they saw the same yellow ghost from the hotel coming down from the sky.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that, Hellucard?" asked the girl. "Aww, but that's how I address you every time we see each other" said Hellucard. "Wait a minute...you had a name the whole entire time?" asked Edd. "Of course I did. You guys never asked for it. Instead you just chased after me till you've caught me" said Hellucard. "Well you have a point. So...Kate's your name right?" asked Matt. "No it's not. I go as the mysterious little girl or witch" said the girl.

"Sounds boring. Oh I know, I'll call you Crash Zoom" said Matt. "Did I ask for your naming suggestions? No I did not" said Crash Zoom. "Anyway! ...Crash Zoom, we've came all this way to see you" said Edd. "See me? Ah, that I'm aware of. Let me guess, both Malrido and Holvisk, you know these two highly dangerous phantoms, are dying to use me for ending the world? Well I got news for them, I'm not doing a single thing" said Crash Zoom. "That's great! We were wondering if you'll be willing to help us kill them off" said Tom.

"Yes, I will you help you. In order to do this, I need you to keep them from reaching here. No need to worry on how to do it since I'll be lending my powers to you. Now with that out the way, I want one of you three to choose the form of the destroyer, but hear this: you need to pick wisely and carefully" said Crash Zoom. "Hmm...I understand you loud and clear. Let's get it on!" said Matt. "It shall by done. The form for the destroyer has been chosen so it can be its host" said Crash Zoom. "But I didn't tell you on what or who the host should be" said Matt. "True, but I ended up reading your mind anyway. Now head down from here and prepare to fight both Malrido and Holsivk" said Crash Zoom. "Okay" said Edd.


	8. Fighting Death Itself - (Chap 8)

In the middle of a park that was close to Big Ben, Edd and Matt were seen standing guard. Matt kept looking at the tranquilizer gun that Edd was holding before looking at the giant spork that he, himself was holding. "Uhh...can we switch?" asked Matt. Edd sighs a bit before the two switched their weapons. Matt looks at the tranquilizer gun which was now in his hands before looking back at the giant spork that was now in Edd's possession. "On second thought, I feel way more safer with the spork" said Matt. "Okay" said Edd. The two switched weapons again. "What's taking Tom so long? We all agreed to meet here" said Edd. "He must've taken the bus here" said Matt. "Matt, there's nobody here to give out transportation. We've evacuated everyone remember" said Edd. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that..." said Matt.

[A Few Minutes Later]

After being told about Tom's whereabouts, Matt continued on switching between the tranquilizer gun and the giant spork; however, Edd had enough of switching and the two began fighting on who gets the spork. "Why Edd!? Why won't you let me have tranquilizer gun?" asked Matt. "I'm tired of switching that's why!" said Edd. "But I want it so bad. Please Edd" said Matt. "No!" yelled Edd. "Oh for crying out loud! When I say that I want the tranquilizer gun, I actually want it, so give it to me!" yelled Matt.

Edd's grip tightened on the tranquilizer gun before his attention goes to something else. "What are you looking aaaaaaat- ...oh dear...it's that chupacabra phantom or better known as Malrido" said Matt. Malrido growls as Edd and Matt quickly went into a steady battle position as Matt held the spork in front of him. Malrido goes up to them while standing on his hind legs as both Edd and Matt shivered a bit at how close up he was to them. Matt was about to let out a small sound, but Malrido beats him to it as he let out bad breath which made Edd and Matt cough in disgust. Malrido then licks Matt's face with his tongue which was long enough to reach Edd's face before closing his mouth.

"Gross! That was disgustingly inappropriate..." said Edd. "Tell me about it! He first lets out bad breath in front of us and then he thought it would be cool to lick our faces. Anyway...I had enough of this. Hey Malrido! What do you think you're doing? Huh? YOU SHALL NOT PASSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Matt while slamming the end of the spork down right between him and Malrido. Unfortunately, Malrido took this as a threat before growling angry as he quickly took the spork away from Matt before using his strong claws to bend it. "Uh oh..." said Matt. Malrido roars as he readies one of his claws to swip at both Edd and Matt before getting grabbed forcefully by the neck just shortly before getting flung into the air. Edd and Matt got a look at the thing that saved them.

It was a large monster with purple horns and black fur. "Yay, thank you mister monster! You've just saved our lives" said Matt. "Wait Matt...this is the destroyer that was given to us in order to stop the phantoms" said Edd. "Really? Sweet! Too bad Tom's not here to see it" said Matt. Suddenly another roar was heard as a large dragon like creature with a head of a falcon with red scales that had a golden glow to it flew over them. The creature then lets out a stream of fire that touched down on the streets of London. "What is that thing!?" asked Matt. "That's Holvisk! Come on, we need to stop him from setting all of London ablaze" said Edd.

[Meanwhile At A Museum]

"Are you sure that this is place?" asked Tord. "Yes, I'm sure. According to some ancient scripts, the spear must be exposed to moonlight" said Jon. "I see. We need to find an opening in the ceiling for this" said Tord. Tord and Jon walked deeper into the museum as they eventually found an opening which was letting in a lot of moonlight. Jon places the spear down on the ground and let's the moon's rays touch the spear. "So how long does it take for this thing to work?" asked Tord.

"Not long which is good since we need to kill Holvisk as it was intended for" said Jon. The jewels on the spear suddenly started to react at they glowed shortly before one of the walls to the museum was destroyed as Malrido got up unscathed. "Oh my god, it's Malrido!" said Jon. "Don't just stand there, get the spear. I'll distract him for you" said Tord. Jon then proceeds to go over to the spear as Tord fired a stream of photon at Malrido which he dodged before it could hit him. Malrido kept running around the museum at Tord was trying to hit him.

"Stop it! Why are you running? Why are you running!?" asked Tord. As Tord continued chasing Malrido around, Jon got the spear to expand in length before pointing the arrowhead towards Malrido. "All I need is one good shot. Patience Jon, patience" said Jon. Jon waited for a moment where Malrido would be very vulnerable to get hit by the spear till he eventually saw the perfect opportunity. Without any hesitation, Jon throws the spear with all his might as it made its way over to Malrido as it severely, yet fatally pierced his neck as blood poured out. Malrido then collapses on the ground before trying to get up, but soon gives up as death takes him. "Woah...Jon, did you just threw that spear at Malrido?" asked Tord who looked surprised. "Yeah I did. It worked. It actually worked! The legend is true" said Jon. "Aw yeah! Since Malrido was a test subject for it, we can now help the others kill off Holsivk" said Tord. "Oh yes we can!" said Jon.


	9. Big Trouble in Little London - (Chap 9)

Edd and Matt kept going after Holvisk in an attempt to stop him from burning the city down. Unfortunately for them, each time they would try to hit him with photon streams it ended up with Holvisk breathing out more fire shortly before the Destroyer would counter the flames with its own. "Okay Plan B, we both wait at a spot for Holvisk to come and then fire" said Edd. "But I actually like Plan A, that's where we chase after him with the Destroyer coming in" said Matt. "I hate to break it to you, but each time when the Destroyer takes Holvisk down from the sky, the more destruction on the city it causes" said Edd. "Oh. Alright, let's do Plan B then" said Matt.

For the fifth time, Holvisk was brought down from the sky shortly before the Destroyer throws him into a building. Holvisk quickly comes out of the building as the Destroyer breaths fire which completely destroys the building. The Destroyer, believing that Holvisk was finished, started to walk away before unexpectedly getting talons stabbed into its back. The Destroyer roars in pain while trying shake Holvisk off. Holvisk counters this by clawing up the Destroyer's back before he was satisfied enough to let go. Once Holvisk lets go, the Destroyer took the opportunity to grab Holvisk by the waist before throwing him into a large skyscraper.

Apparently the skyscraper was the place where both Edd and Matt were waiting at. "Once Holvisk comes out, he'll notice us and when he does, he'll try to come for us" said Edd. "And by that, we get to fire right?" asked Matt. "Yes, now wait for it...wait for it..." said Edd. Edd drags his sentence as Holvisk comes out of the skyscraper as he noticed them. Holvisk lets out a roar before charging straight towards them.

"FIRE!" yelled Edd. Both Matt and Edd fired photon streams which ended up hitting Holvisk directly in place. As Holvisk was trying to break free, the Destroyer comes out of nowhere and grabs Holvisk by the neck. The Destroyer then wraps its tail around Holvisk preventing him from moving as the Destroyer used both its claws to forcefully open up Holvisk's mouth. Once doing this, the Destroyer then breaths fire right into Holvisk's mouth which goes down his throat eventually destroying his body in a fiery explosion, leaving whatever was left of his body behind. "Oh yeah! That was awesome! Nice job Destroyer" said Matt.

The Destroyer lets out a low happy noise as Matt laughed with it. Edd shook his head before joining in. Unfortunately, their laughter was stopped once the same creature that both Jon and Tord saw appeared. "Wait there's a third phantom?" asked Matt. "Apparently so. This shouldn't be a problem at all. Go get'em Destroyer" said Edd. Before the Destroyer could attack, the creature lets out a roar which caused Holvisk's dead corpse to turn into a golden slime as it gets absorbed into the creature's body.

Before anyone could question it, a trail of red slime belonging to Malrido came by and got absorbed into the creature's body as well. "Did it just absorbed both Malrido and Holvisk?" asked Edd. "I think it did..." said Matt. Suddenly the creature gets covered up in a white vortex before emerging out of it in a much different appearance. Obviously it seem to have doubled in height as opposed to being about the same height as both Edd and Matt combined. It now has tan skin, black fur covering its arms that reached down to its shoulders with some of it covering its stomach. Its mane becomes white and it also gains bull horns on each side of its head.

"It...it just transformed..." said Edd. "Yeah...but what's with weird yellow glowing thingies on its chest and ribs?" asked Matt. "Whatever meaning they might have, it wouldn't matter since we're destroying it" said Edd. Matt nods in agreement before the two get in position to fire, but unfortunately the creature sees this and attempted to kill them off by breathing fire at them. Luckily for them, the Destroyer comes by and picks them up before taking them to a safe place. "It breathes fire!?" asked Matt. "Apparently so. We got two phantoms that can breathe fire" said Edd. "How do we stop it?" asked Matt.

Edd ponders on the thought before looking around till he eventually spotted power lines. "That's it! We need to somehow get this phantom over here so it can will be trapped those power lines. Once its trapped, we get to fire the photon streams at it" said Edd. "Sounds good!" said Matt. "Destroyer, can you get that phantom over here and lead it those power lines?" asked Edd. The Destroyer nods at this before going over to where the creature is and started to claw at it. Despite doing a lot of damage, the creature grabs the Destroyer and throws it up into the air.

"London bridge is falling down!" said Matt. "Matt, this isn't the time for children songs" said Edd. "But I'm serious. London bridge is literally falling down" said Matt. Edd watches as the Destroyer lands right onto London bridge but quickly getting up to check to see if it was alright. While the Destroyer was doing this, the creature shows up out of nowhere and lets out a huge stream of fire. The Destroyer manages to get out of the way as the fire instantly destroyed London bridge completely.

The creature kept going after the Destroyer while causing even more destruction to the city. It wasn't till the creature got trapped within a web of connecting power lines. "Now..FIRE!" yelled Edd. Both Edd and Matt fired at the creature as it roared. Without them realizing what's happening, the creature somehow manages to break free from the lines while putting the entire city in a full scale blackout. "Well that can't be good" said Matt. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Edd.

Edd swiftly grabs Matt by the collar as the two took cover in an alleyway as the creature, seemly enraged, breathed fire again leaving the entire street in flames and ash. "That was a close one..." said Edd. "We're so dead. We've certainly doomed the world now" said Matt. "Not if we have anything to say about" said Tord. Edd and Matt turned their heads to see both Tord and Jon walking towards them. "Tord? Jon? What are you two doing here? I thought we told you got out of the city" said Edd. "Well you did, but I came back anyway since I wanted to help. By the way, we have a spear" said Tord.

"Really? What does it even do?" asked Matt. "To keep things short, this spear was made in order to kill off Holvisk. Don't believe me? It was capable of killing Malrido in one hit" said Jon. "That's so cool!" said Edd. "Indeed it is. Uh, where's Tom?" asked Tord. "We don't know. He was with us when we climbed up the stairs in order to reach the top of Big Ben, but he didn't show up after we came down" said Edd. "Hmm...strange. It's a real shame that he's missing out on all of the action" said Tord.

Suddenly they heard a roar looking out from the edge to see the Destroyer and the creature fighting each other along with using both of their fire breaths. "What's that I'm seeing?" asked Tord. "That's the Destroyer. He may be a big scary monster thing, but don't worry, he's gentle" said Matt. "He may be brave enough to stand up as a challenge, but there's no way that he can beat Satdahrikan's true form" said Jon. "Satdahrikan?" asked Edd. "Oh, you haven't heard about him? He's technically a phantom like beast that was sealed away into two separate jars due to his violent behavior" said Jon. "Oh I see. Is there a way to kill him?" asked Edd. "Yes, there is. We need to throw the spear right at either his neck of heart" said Tord. "Alright" said Edd.


	10. Help From The Skies - (Chap 10)

The Destroyer was starting to get tired after being constantly thrown or knocked into things. It doesn't help for the fact that he was wasting mostly his energy on fire breathing. The Destroyer took the time to rest for a bit before getting smacked in the face by Satdahrikan's tail. Satdahrikan eventually placed the Destroyer into a headlock in an attempt to stab him with his horn. However, Satdahrikan was interrupted once the Destroyer took a bite at Satdahrikan's stomach. Meanwhile at the top of Big Ben, Hellucard and Crash Zoom were both seen watching the fight unfold. "It seems that both the Destroyer and Satdahrikan are equal in strength. If this keeps up, all of London will be destroyed in the next half hour" said Hellucard. "I'm fully aware of it, Hellucard. However there is nothing to worry about. Surely the Ghostbusters will come up with a way to kill him" said Crash Zoom.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared right behind them as it took the shape of a large bird with golden feathers. "Oh great, another deity that has the desire to use me to destroy the world. I'll take care of you right now" said Crash Zoom. "Ah, so you are the witch with world destroying powers after all. That explains a lot thanks to your attitude after all. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience. I am Cendera, one of the three bird kings and yet the strongest who hails all the way from East and Southeast Asia" said Cendera. "Cendera. Hmm...that name does sound familiar. What business do you have with me?" asked Crash Zoom. "Business with you? Ha! I've came all the way to the UK upon hearing a call of help. It seems that you have quite the monster on your hands" said Cendera. "Uh yeah, I do. Is there a way to kill this beast or not?" asked Crash Zoom.

"There is only one way, but it requires a setup that is very hard to pull off. Fortunately for you, the other two bird kings will distract Satdahrikan long enough for it to work" said Cendera. Back on the streets of London, Edd and Matt were seen blasting Satdahrikan with photon streams one at a time. Satdahrikan didn't seem to like and decided to chase after them. "Edd?" asked Matt. "What is it, Matt?" asked Edd. "I have been thinking that we should cross the streams" said Matt. "You can't be serious right? Remember what Tom told us? If we were cross the streams than it would be disastrous" said Edd. "Yeah, I know, but it's worth a try" said Matt. "Fine" said Edd.

Before the two could do anything, they were suddenly picked up by talons and were placed onto a roof of building. "What the?" asked Edd. The boys looked to see two birds, one had orange and red feathers while the other one had white and blue feathers. "Who are you?" asked Matt. "There's no time for a full explanation, but to keep it short, I am the bird king of fire, Gero" said Gero. "And I am the bird King of water, Tayu. We have came all the way to the UK, just to help you deal with Satdahrikan, a phantom that was responsible for killing millions" said Tayu.

"Satdahrikan killed millions?" asked Matt. "Yes. Please take these" said Tayu. Tayu gave a piccolo to Matt while Gero gave a flute to Edd. "We know what you're probably going to say and yes, they're instruments, but not any ordinary instruments. They are sacred tools used to combat against Satdahrikan" said Gero. "Cool, but we don't know how to play instruments though. Uhh...Edd, do you know how to play a flute?" asked Matt. "I think I do..." said Edd. "Same goes for me, I guess" said Matt.

"Regardless if you can play them or not, a tune will come out from them smoothly and loud enough for Satdahrikan to hear. Now if you excuse us, we will give you time to play them" said Gero. Both Gero and Tayu took to the skies to fight Satdahrikan while back on ground level, Tord and Jon were greeted by Cendera who gifted Tord a sword. "You need to understand that a spear like that won't be able to kill Satdahrikan" said Cendera. "And why not?" asked Jon. "Long ago, Satdahrikan was once a statue that was apart of a temple where he acted as a demigod. His purpose was to clean the souls of those who committed sin and those who or didn't have a pure heart. Despite all of this, Satdahrikan was an unfortunate target for black magic turning him into a being known as "The Terrible One" or according to most storytellers, "The Great Horned Demon King". He became violent and ended up killing off many villages before seemly killing off half of the population of both East and Southeast Asia. How he managed to do this is by hunting victims at night and by eating their flesh. He eventually gained the ability to drain souls away" said Cendera.

"Yikes! That sounds terrible. What did you do to stop him?" asked Tord. "By hearing the prayers of those who were scared to death and believing that things would become hopeless, I along with my brethren came to the rescue. We used two sacred objects to enrage Satdahrikan long enough to hold him back as a dragon managed to slice Satdahrikan right in half with the same sword that you are holding right now. Once Satdahrikan was sliced in half, I've used two stone jars that were capable of sealing both of his halves away. After that, we were tasked to keep the jars far away from each other due to the fear of Satdahrikan becoming whole again" said Cendera. "I see. So...that's the purpose of those two jars then. It's all my fault. If I haven't known that before finding them none of this would've happened" said Jon. "It's not your fault my child. We all make mistakes, but we learn best from them in order to solve them" said Cendera. "You're absolutely right" said Jon. "So what's the plan?" asked Tord.

"I'm hoping that both Gero and Tayu have given your friends a flute and a piccolo to them respectively so that Satdahrikan will be weaken. Once that happens, I will create another jar and seal Satdahrikan within it" said Cendera. "Sounds like a plan" said Tord. Matt begins to play the piccolo as a tune came from it which seemly made Satdahrikan angry. This was a sign for a flame covered up Gero to breathe fire which pushed Satdahrikan back. By doing this, Tayu who's body is all ice fired off an icy breathe which freezes Satdahrikan's lower body leaving nothing but the tail. Before Tayu could cover Satdahrikan in even more ice, he was suddenly struck forcefully by Satdahrikan's tail which destroyed his body.

However, it turns out that the ice around Tayu's body was a shell for his watery body form. Tayu then regenerates his icy body within a matter of seconds. As Matt continued to play the piccolo, Satdahrikan was eventually standing in place as Gero approached him with a jar in his talons. "For the past 2,000 years, all you've done was cause nothing but harm. You've killed millions of innocent lives. You've even destroyed homes and entire villages. What have they done to deserve such a punishment like that? Exactly...nothing" said Cendera. Satdahrikan roars as he tried to back away from Cendera but ended up received a stream of fire to the face by Gero not shortly after getting frozen into place by Tayu. As Matt kept playing, Cendera used his all of his power to seal Satdahrikan into the jar. Once doing this, Cendera came down to where Tord and Jon were at.

"Are you okay?" asked Jon. "Yes, I'm fine. Quickly Tord, I want you to use the sword to destroy the jar along with me" said Cendera. "What..?...But...but why?" asked Tord. "There's no time for questions, unless you want Satdahrikan to keep destroying things" said Cendera. "O-Okay...I'll do it" said Tord. Tord takes the sword out of its stealth as Jon gave him an uneasy look.

"Thank you Tord. Thanks to you and your friends, there is still hope in the world" said Cendera. Tord readies himself to strike Cendera along with the jar, but he stops the blade just a few inches from Cendera's neck. "I...I..I can't do this! I'm really sorry, but I can't kill you. Not like this" said Tord as tears started to flow from his eyes. Before Cendera could say anything to Tord, the jar suddenly started to shake rapidly before exploding, releasing Satdahrikan in the process. Satdahrikan, who was free, immediately grabbed Gero with one of his bare hands before swiftly taking out Tayu with his tail. As Tayu caught himself from falling, he wasn't prepared to have Gero thrown at him as the two crashed into a building.

"I think we've made him angry..." said Matt. "Yeah, no kidding!" said Edd. Out of nowhere, the Destroyer throws a bus at Satdahrikan which made him roar even more angrier. Tord then climbs up the Destroyer's back where he now stands on his head which surprised the Destroyer a bit. "Tord, what are you doing?" asked Edd. "What does it look like I'm doing? Guys, he has a weakness. If we just make him angry, he would be opened for us to attack him" said Tord.

"Tord's right" said Matt. "We need to play the instruments, but this time together" said Edd. Both Edd and Matt played the flute and the piccolo as Satdahrikan roared again. "Hey, Satdahrikan! Come get us, if you want to die that is" said Tord. Satdahrikan roars at this and takes charge at Tord which the Destroyer dodges, but one of Satdahrikan's nails managed to cut the right side of Tord's cheek. "Ooh...struck a nerve?" asked Tord.

Satdahrikan roars again as he attempted to hit Tord with a fist, but the Destroyer manages to catch it. "You call that a punch? I can't believe you call yourself "The Terrible One" and yet you punch like a weakling? You have to do a whole lot better than that" said Tord. Satdahrikan recoils back as he roared taking what Tord said as an insult. "Awww...how cute. Are we admitting defeat already? Don't quit now, we're just getting started" said Tord. Satdahrikan gives Tord an angry stare of death as he roared not really taking what Tord said to heart. "That's right. Just keep on roaring. I just want to remind you that I'm still alive!" said Tord.

Satdahrikan goes in for another punch at Tord, but this gave the Destroyer an opportunity to move forward as Satdahrikan's fist made contact with the ground. As the Destroyer was close enough to Satdahrikan, Tord uses the sword to make a slashing movement which manages to cut the flesh of a shocked Satdahrikan's torso and stomach. The cut was wide enough to cause a stream of golden energy to put a large hole through Satdahrikan's stomach as Satdahrikan roars in agonizing pain. Not long afterwards, the golden stream that was going through Satdahrikan formed into a golden dragon and not just any dragon, it was the same dragon that Cendera gave the sword to. The dragon wraps itself around Satdahrikan's entire body before it fired of a jet wave of fire causing a huge explosion. It took awhile for the dust to settle down, but once it cleared, Satdahrikan and the Destroyer were nowhere to be seen.

The only thing that was left were now the two charcoal bodies of Malrido and Holvisk and rubble of destroyed buildings. Tord and Jon walked around as Edd and Matt who came down. Suddenly, something comes up from the rubble revealing Tom. "Tom!" said Matt as he ran over and gave Tom a big hug. "What the?" asked Tom. "It's great to see you again. Where were you? You've missed all the action" said Edd. "Ah really? ...Lame" said Tom.

"Thank you Ghostbusters. It's because of you, Satdahrikan has reverted back into his original form as a statue" said Cendera. "Absolutely no problem!" said Jon. "We won't be needing the sword or the instruments. They are now under your supervision as a sign of our thanks" said Gero. "Farewell. We hope to cross paths with you again someday" said Tayu. And with that the three bird kings took off into the sky and off into the distance till they couldn't be seen. As they were gone from everyone's view, a groan was heard. The Ghostbusters turned their attention to the dead body of Holvisk as Jon approached it and used his hands to break the weakened flesh off. It turns out that by doing this, Jon actually freed an unconscious Eduardo. "Oh my god, he's alive" said Jon. "Help! Someone? Anyone? Please get me out of here. It's dark and scary. I want to go home..." said Mark. "It seems that Mark needs to be rescued" said Edd. Edd, Tom, and Matt ripped the flash off of Malrido thus freeing a panicking Mark.

The next day, the Buckingham Palace was surrounded by the citizens of London who were all waiting for something to come out of the doors. A few minutes later, they all cheered once they saw the Ghostbusters walking out along side with the queen and the mayor. The Ghostbusters were then awarded medals of honor by the mayor shortly before they walked towards the Ectomobile and placed their photon packs into a side compartment. Out of nowhere, Jon was trying to get to Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord as the police officers took him away along with escorting Eduardo and Mark to a medical team. "Hey wait, I'm one of them. I'm a hero you know" said Jon. "Oh shut up Jon..." said Eduardo. Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord all waved towards the crowd as they gave people their autographs plus some got a selfie with Matt. Afterwards, the four got into the Ectomobile with Tom at wheel before taking off with sirens going into the sunset.


End file.
